sous la dernière étoile
by ylg
Summary: où Kurt et Logan ont une discussion à propos des étoiles et des filles autour d'une bière.


Titre : sous la dernière étoile  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X-Men  
Chronologie : quelque part entre le Reload et House of M. pas de spoil, je pense.  
Genre : discussion  
Couple : Kurt / Cerise  
Rating : PG / K+ pour cause de bière  
Disclaimer : si je voulais faire la liste de tous ceux qui peuvent réclamer leurs droits sur ces persos, on y serait encore demain. Mais une chose est sûre, je n'y figure pas moi-même. Pas de procès SVP, j'aurais pas un sou pour payer, même de quoi acheter un pack de bière.  
Note inutile : les scénaristes qui ont transformé UXM en soap-opera ils sont méchants avec mon elfe bleu préféré !

oOo

Quand Logan se déplace, avant de se poser, il renifle toujours l'air ambiant, par réflexe. Même quand il grimpe sur le toit boire sa bière tranquille. Malgré le plein air, le vent, il peut capter l'odeur de fourrure et de soufre caractéristique, avant même de repérer visuellement la paire d'yeux dorés qui tranche sur l'obscurité.

Encore par réflexe, il a un mouvement vers la forme allongée sur le plan incliné du toit. Après tout ce temps, s'il est habitué à identifier même sans le voir son meilleur ami fondu dans les ténèbres, son cerveau refuse toujours cependant d'imprimer sa capacité à adhérer aux surfaces les plus penchées, sans risquer de tomber.

Il interrompt son mouvement, grognant contre lui-même, et va s'asseoir à côté de Kurt allongé le long de la pente du toit. Logan, lui, doit faire gaffe à comment il pose et lui-même et son pack de bière ; aucun shmilblik dimensionnel ne les fera coller aux tuiles si l'un ou l'autre dérape.

« Qu'ess' tu fiches ici ?  
- Je pense.  
- Te fais pas mal. »

Kurt ne répond pas. Logan lui jette un regard en coin et ouvre sa cannette sans un mot de plus. Toujours en silence, il lui en tend une autre. Le téléporteur se redresse, accepte la bière. C'est difficile à dire, bien sûr, avec ses yeux dorés, mais il doit avoir le regard perdu dans le vague. Pour le vérifier, il faudrait le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, qu'il n'a pas. Mais Logan a autre chose à faire de ses soirées que scruter les pupilles de son meilleur ami, même au cas où il ferait un coup de déprime.

« Bon. !-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --À tu penses de si passionnant ?  
- Je regarde les étoiles… »

Logan grogne. Kurt n'y prête pas attention.

« On se dit qu'on est bien peu de chose, sous un ciel étoilé. »

Au lieu de répondre une banalité, Logan descend une bonne gorgée de bière.

« Mais, les hommes les effacent. Les lumières de la ville gomment le ciel de nuit. Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas vu la Voie Lactée ? c'est comme si, en plus de détruire leur planète, les humains détruisaient aussi des galaxies lointaines.

- Bah, c'est que des étoiles même pas habitées. Et même si on les voit plus, elles sont toujours là, elles disparaissent pas comme ça. Faut un Dark Phoenix ou un Galactus ou une guerre Kree / Skrull, pour atomiser des étoiles, pas quelques réverbères. »

Les deux amis s'observent en silence. L'un est trop rêveur, l'autre trop terre-à-terre, ce soir. Kurt prend une gorgée de sa bière, Logan finit la sienne.

Une idée germe dans la tête de Logan…

« Elfe, la dernière fois que tu m'as parlé d'étoiles et de cosmogonie…  
- Hm ? quelle dernière fois ?  
- Oh, ça fait une paie. Les Broods, première édition.  
- Ah oui. Le houblon shi'ar était dégueulasse et tu m'as parlé de Dieu…  
- Non, _tu_ m'as parlé de Dieu.  
- Si tu le dis. »

…et n'aboutit à rien. Tout à coup, il se rend compte qu'il a perdu le fil de sa pensée, de ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Bah, ça devait pas être trop important…

« Logan, il y a eu d'autres fois, depuis ?

- Tu crois ?  
- Ouais.  
- C'est la seule dont je me rappelle. »

Voilà qui clôt la discussion même pas amorcée.

Logan ouvre une deuxième bière, Kurt reprend une goulée de la sienne. Puis la vide complètement. Il repose la cannette vide en équilibre précaire sur un coin de tuile. Elle tient, mais celle laissée par Logan quelques instants plus tôt, déséquilibrée, roule en bas du toit.

Ils n'ont même pas pensé à la rattraper au vol. Tant pis, ils fouilleront les fleurs d'Ororo le lendemain pour la récupérer, avec les autres qui la rejoindront peut-être.

Kurt se rallonge, bras croisés derrière la tête. Suivant un enchaînement de pensées que lui seul comprend, il lâche dans le vide :

« Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie.  
- Uh ?  
- Les étoiles… dernière l'une d'elles, je me dis que peut-être, Cerise m'attend. Mais, je l'ai laissée partir. J'ai cru que le sacerdoce était plus important que n'importe quelle femme… mais Cerise n'était _pas_ n'importe quelle femme.  
- Je te croyais après une autre. »

Kurt marque une pause, rétrécissant les yeux sous la remarque de Logan.

« Oui, soupire-t-il. Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Avec… _elle_, je n'arriverai à rien. Et ce soir, Cerise me manque. Les étoiles me demandent comment ça se serait passé si j'étais resté avec elle, si je l'avais gardée avec moi.  
- Y'a un truc à pas oublier, Elfe, c'est qu'il faut _jamais_ se demander « et si ? »  
- Je sais. N'empêche. »

Logan se paie une troisième bière.

« Qui te dit que tu la reverras pas un jour ?  
- Et je lui dirais quoi, dans ce cas ? désolé de t'avoir envoyée paître à l'époque, si tu veux maintenant je suis à nouveau libre et je voudrais qu'on s'aime encore ? »

Kurt se relève, s'approprie une des bières de Logan et en descend une bonne lampée. Sans s'offusquer, Logan finit celle qu'il a à la main.

« T'as pas idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une gonzesse. Tu peux toujours revenir et lui dire que t'es désolé, si elle veux de toi elle te pardonnera tout. »

Kurt repose sa bière brutalement. Il observe un instant le visage impassible de son ami. Lequel reprend une gorgée de bière.

« Si elles te pardonnent de te comporter comme ça avec elles, effectivement, je ne comprends pas ce qui leur passe par la tête. »

Logan se contente de hausser les épaules.

La six-pack est finie en silence. Et Kurt conclut, d'une voix si basse qu'il faut l'ouïe surhumaine de Logan pour entendre :

« Quand j'y repense parfois comme ce soir, je me demande si des fois, j'ai pas loupé la chance de ma vie… »

oOo

n/a si vous voulez gifler Logan pour ce qu'il raconte sur les filles, faites ! mais attention, un crâne d'adamantium, c'est dur  
(ouille, ma pauvre main... ça m'apprendra à écrire des personnages qui ne me plaisent pas !)


End file.
